Forced Date
by OtterOuji
Summary: Ever since their team was formed, Nora could tell one of their members had a not so secret crush on another. Finally she gets tired of waiting and Nora decides to play matchmaker, but will her efforts end in failure or success?


The four of them had been a team for months now but right from the start there had been a little sexual tension. From day one people continually confused Nora and Ren as an item, and each time Nora had to remind them that they weren't 'together' together. They had always been together for years, knew each other better than anyone else, not like Jaune and Pyrrha who had first met the day they became a team. Still it was painfully obvious to Nora, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, heck most everyone who knew them could see that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune; everyone but Jaune that is.

'He'd never figure it out unless Pyrrha kissed him full on the mouth' Nora thought to herself. No one would have guessed that the energetic warrior of chaos would be able to pick up on minute behaviors, but Nora could tell early on that Pyrrha was crushing of their goofy team leader. 'Wasn't hard to figure out when she looks at him every five seconds' Nora sighed to herself. She tried to stay out of it, to just let her friend work it out herself. But when the dance came along and Pyrrha was supporting Jaune's attempts at asking Weiss out, the hammer wielder's patience was being stretched thin. In the end, the dance ended great, better than anyone on team JNPR could have expected. Jaune in a dress, what's not to like? And just for Pyrrha no less, it was a great fun night. Nora was so sure that they'd FINALLY hook up. Her ship was sailing!

"Now they can both be happy! But what if they want to get all 'lovey dovey' in the dorm room?" Even while dancing Nora's mind was abuzz with thoughts running in every which way. "What if they start flirting all the time, we'll need to give them time together, but they're always together training, though they should have more fun, not that training can't be fun but Jaune is still . . . . Jaune, I hope it doesn't become weird, naw they're SO meant for each other, they were practically dating already, I wonder where Jaune got that dress anyways, it fits a little too well."

When they got back to their room Nora was sure the new 'couple' would 'accidentally' fall asleep in the same bed. Only Nora passed out on the wrong bed, but not before carrying a passed out Ren to his bed and failing to change him into his pajamas. She had gotten his shoes and shirts off before giving up and crawling into bed with him. They all got a shock in the morning to Nora and Ren sleeping in each other's arms. Not 'together' together indeed.

A week passed after the dance, then two, leading into three and still no change between the blond and scarlet red head of team JNPR. One day while the boys were out her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Are you two dating yet?"  
"Nora! I-I don't know what you are talking about." Pyrrha nearly chocked on her drink at the question seemingly pulled out of nowhere, cheeks flushing nearly as red as her hair.  
"Well are you? I mean he wore a dress for you, A DRESS! Who even does that?"  
"Jaune apparently."  
After their little giggle fit Nora continued the conversation. Pyrrha wished she hadn't.  
"Seriously though, has anything changed?"  
"Yes, . . . no, . . . I don't know. Nora we are _just_ friends, there is nothing between us."  
"Everyone knows you like him Pyrrha, well everyone but Jaune maybe, why won't you admit it to yourself?" She had a point. Anyone close to team JNPR could tell the two were close.

"I'm afraid Nora," Pyrrha finally confessed after a short silence. "I've never felt like this before and what if . . . what if he doesn't see me like that? What if things become weird for the team? We live together, if he turned me down I don't know -"  
"WOAH Slow down!"  
"Nora I practically confessed to him."  
"OMG you what?!" Nora was nearly left speechless at this bit of news, nearly. "When, what happened, why am I only now hearing about this? Now you defiantly are not leaving this room until I hear the full story."

Reluctantly she started up her story. She knew full well once Nora made a decision it'd either get done or there'd be hell to pay and she didn't feel like dealing with any kind of hell this day. "It happened –"  
"Wait, " Nora grabbed one of their chars and sat in it backwards, hands propped on the back of the chair in prime story listening mode. "Okay, continue."

In truth Nora was able to put Pyrrha at ease most times and this was no different. It made bearing her soul to her dear friend all the easier. " It happened. . . " Coyly Pyrrha waited to be interrupted, when Nora gave her a nod to continue she picked up again, "it happened the night of the dance. I didn't have a date and really didn't feel like going but I did anyways and showed up late."  
"If you'd have asked I could have helped you with the zipper." Nora butted in. This girl really did ease the tension in a room.  
"That wasn't why. When I got there I headed for the balcony without realizing it and Jaune followed me. We got to talking and I kind of lost it. I ended up saying he was the kind of guy I wish I were there with before I walked off leaving him there. Next thing I know Jaune is wearing a dress and asking me to dance. "  
". . . . That's it? Jaune is a little . . . a lot dense. He probably didn't catch that."  
"Then that just makes it worse. That night was magical for me and nothing has changed between us."

There was a tense silence in the room for a few minutes after that, neither one quite sure what to say before Nora scared away the quite with her up-beat attitude.  
"Then the answer is simple, we force a change."  
"I'm a little scared, but what did you have in mind?"  
"Okay so Jaune has a thick skull, we can agree on that right?" A nod was all she got in response and all she needed to get fired up. The orange and pink ball of energy then began pacing back and forth while she spun her fantastic plan.

"So what we need to do is hit him so hard he can't help but fall for you! Uhh figuratively of course."  
"I'm listening. Do go on, how shall we 'hit' him then?" Even though Pyrrha was smiling, Nora was still scared of her friend. Who knew Pyrrha could be scary while smiling?

"This is where we throw a curve ball. You're going to go on a date with him!"  
Pyrrha nearly chocked with embarrassment at the thought of suddenly going on a date with the boy of her dreams out of the blue. This was too high a hurdle for even Pyrrha Nikos to attempt.  
"It's perfect, we'll make sure he sees you for the beautiful, fun, charming woman you are. But first we need to go shopping!"  
"Wouldn't the first step be inviting Jaune . . . " Before finishing her thought the girl's face flushed redder than either had seen it before. Just the thought of asking Jaune out on a date was enough to make her more nervous than any grim she had ever faced before.  
"Don't worry Jaune will be there, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. You just need to worry about looking cute and flirting with him." Nora knew that if left up to Pyrrha, the date would never happen. It'd take a push form the team heavy hitter to get the ball rolling.

As if her face wasn't flushed enough already, now Nora was putting strange thoughts into this lovesick girl's head. FLIRTING?! How do you even flirt? What do you even do? Is there a right and wrong way to it? Pyrrha had no experience on the battlefield of love and if she had been flirting before then she certainly wasn't any good at it for what little it did to help her.

"No I can't, Nora please there is no way I could just go on a date with him."  
"I won't take no for an answer. We are doing this and you are going to sweep him off his blond feet~!" Nora was now in matchmaker mode and she wasn't going to let her first case fail. "Besides since he has given up on Weiss now is the perfect time to strike, or do you want to wait until Jaune tries going after another girl? This one might not turn him down."

The thought of Jaune with someone else was painful to think about. At least with Weiss every time she turned Jaune down Pyrrha secretly breathed a sigh of relief. But Nora was right, Jaune was a great guy and someone else could surly fall for him. "If that's what Jaune does then I'll support him-"  
"NO! You're supposed to fight to make him yours! Repeat after me, 'I am woman, hear me roar!', come on Pyrrha." Pyrrha would have to admit that Nora's positivity was infectious.  
" I am woman, hear me roar."  
"Louder." Nora demanded.  
"I am woman, hear me roar."  
"Louder! Woman up!"  
"I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" This time Pyrrha bellowed it, enough so that team RWBY, who's dorm was right across from their own, came over to check on them.

"What is going on, is everyone alright?" Ruby had a wet spot on her leg, no doubt she was startled by the sudden loud noise and spilled her drink.  
"They could hear you down the hall." Yang added, towel in tow for her little sis.  
"I'd expect this kind of rowdiness from Nora but not you Pyrrha." Weiss nearly scolded the both of them, a look of worry and annoyance on her face. But Weiss always looked annoyed thought Nora.  
"It is rather strange for either of you to be so loud in your room. Are Ren and Jaune not with you today?" Ever the observant one, Blake had come to learn that Ren kept Nora, 'in check' for most of her actions and the sudden disturbance was most likely Nora's fault.

"Why were you two being so loud?" The caped girl's eyes flickering back and fourth between her friend's eyes and the wet spot she tried to dry up with Yang's towel.  
"Well Ruby, " Pyrrha started before being shoved back into their room by Nora.  
"Sorry girls, team secret." And with a group 'awww' of disappointment from the four, Nora closed the door for there was planning to do!

One weeks had passed since the two girl's heart to heart and they now found themselves in downtown Vale working on the next phase of Nora's master plan.  
"I don't see why I need to buy new clothes, aren't the ones I have good enough?" Pyrrha was still reluctant to go along this Nora's 'perfect date' plan and shopping for her date outfit was just cementing the reality of her whole situation.

"Of course not, don't get me wrong you look supper cute in them but we wouldn't be here if you could already get Jaune to look at you." Nora was only half right; sure Jaune did look at Pyrrha as a dear friend and invaluable teammate, but neither of them could have guessed that after the dance the young lad was constantly struggling with new feelings deep in his heart that only gave him more trouble with each day that passed.

"We can't use sex appeal since your battle armor already shows off enough."  
"Nora please! . . . Is my armor really that revealing?" Once again a blush taking over the warrior's face, a reminder that she was still a teenage girl under all the armor and heroism.  
"We need to show Jaune what he is missing by treating you as just a friend."  
"This may be a little late to ask but what makes you so sure your plan will work? What experience do _you_ have with love? Have you ever had a boyfriend besides Ren?" Pyrrha knew full well that Nora would persist that the two were only friends but at this moment she felt like teasing her dear friend that had been leading her around for the past week.  
"UGH Not you two! We are only friends!" The blush on Nora's face wasn't so convincing. "I've never thought of him like that . . . . well not 'never' but that'd be weird, it'd be weird right? I mean we've known each other SO long, he's like family to me, not that I don't think he isn't hansom, he is hansom, but not in a weird kind of way."  
"Nora it's alright, lets just get this over with and get back before Ren and Jaune start to suspect anything. What did you tell them we were doing, I haven't heard anything from them since we left."  
"I told them we were going shopping for 'girl' things." Nora said with a big smile, all proud of herself. "It isn't 'that' much of a stretch from what we are doing anyway." She continued.

They both broke out into laughter at the humor of it all and with spirits high continued their shopping adventure. The rest of the day had them weaving in and out of the various shops trying on what Pyrrha could only guess was over a hundred different outfits. Of course Nora joined in on the fun too, or was forced to in some cases, each girl picking out clothes for the other to try on. With the day coming to an end, and several near misses of being spotted by their friends, the two headed home with arms full of clothes bags, accessories and their wallets noticeably lighter. How they'd sneak the goods into their room, Nora left that to Sun and Neptune. For the price of a few rare photos of Weiss and Blake Nora had 'convinced' Sun and Neptune to entertain Jaune and Ren for the evening.

"Nora are you sure about this, I don't think I can do it after all." Pyrrha was standing all by herself in the park with one hand pressed up against her ear and the over hovering over her heart trying to keep it from bursting out of her chest.  
Don't get cold feet on me now Pyrrha! Jaune is in place and my masterful plan is foolproof.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into leaving my headpiece back home!" After their shopping spree and hours of secretly trying different outfit combinations back at their room the D-date had finally arrived. She had eventually been put into a modest soft yellow sundress with a crimson red sash around her waist. Nora thought the lace that ever so slightly covered her shoulders was a nice touch. Around her neck was a black choker with gold trim and an emerald centerpiece that matched the color of Pyrrha's eyes. Her feet were covered by flat eggshell white slip on shoes for walking comfort and so she could look up into Jaune's eyes. But the icing on the cake was her hair; she always had it up in a ponytail so Nora was insistent that she let it down. In the end Nora got her way, again, and her hair hang loose with a slight curl added to the ends. The outfit was complete with a large yellow sunhat with a red bow adorning her crown. Ruby had ran into them on there way out and praised Pyrrha for how cute she looked, which helped her nerves some. She wasn't used to wearing such loose dresses and was constantly nervous the wind would blow it up.

This shy nervous side of her was expected and all part of the orange haired matchmaker's plan. While Pyrrha was all dolled up, Nora on the other hand picked her outfit out to be stealthy. She was in spy mode, black trench coat, black fedora, thick black sunglasses and an obviously fake large mustache. If her plan was going to work then she'd need to be unrecognizable and have a good view, apparently the bushes were the best place to start.

Just do everything I tell you and you'll be fine. Through the earpiece hidden behind Pyrrha's hair Nora would tell her what to do and what to say, by the end of the day Nora was sure Beacon would have a new power couple!  
"Remind me again what makes you such a love expert."  
Enough hesitation! Your target is over by the fountain, now run up and repeat after me!

Jaune had been standing in front of the big fountain in the park for the last twenty minutes per Nora's instructions. Three days earlier they made a bet, loser has to follow one request from the winner. Who'd have guessed Nora could polish off fifty pancakes in one sitting.  
"Sigh, so I'm just supposed to wait here until further notice huh? I can never figure out what that girl is thinking. I don't know how Ren does it." Jaune was getting tired of waiting and was about to just go home when the silhouette of a girl with long hair ran up to him.

"Sorry, did you wait long? I got a little lost on the way here." Jaune's mouth was agape at the sight before him. It was only after a few seconds that he realized the girl before him was none other than Pyrrha.  
"Does, does it look weird?" Without her heels Pyrrha was a few inches shorter than Jaune so bending over to look up into his eyes was easy, and she unconsciously put up one hand to her chest as a slight blush warmed her face.  
'Too cute!' were the only words firing off inside of the young man's head.  
"Jaune?" Getting worried she started to back off and look away. "It doesn't suit me does it?" Pyrrha asked in a forced smile, her hands now gripping tightly onto her dress. Without her headpiece this was the only comfort she could grasp at.

Finally the boy came to his senses. He had been too hypnotized that he had completely forgotten to greet her and was just staring with his mouth open.

"Uhh no, I mean yes, I mean . . . You look really pretty. I didn't recognize you at first. The both of them just stood there in silence, blushing at each other before bursting out in laughter.  
"Shall we go?" Pyrrha asked with a playfully coy smile on her face.  
Nice, now grab onto his arm, get in close and lead him to the café!

"WHAT?!"  
"What?! Pyrrha are you alright?"  
"Oh yes, sorry I was spacing out. What did you say?"  
"I asked where you wanted to go."  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

With a gulp and a pounding heart Pyrrha interlocked her arm with Jaun's and lead him off to their first destination, refusing to make eye contact while her face remained flushed. So far so good, the café they had picked out was having a special for couples. Per Nora's instructions they had ordered the 'couple's special' as Nora called it. First they got a drink with two straws in one glass. Both were too shy and embarrassed to go for it at first, but eventually they played along and a good mood was forming. Then they got the large love love heart thumping parfait. 'Nora what were you thinking' wondered Pyrrha.

Now try feeding him! Just take a spoon fool and hold it up to his face! Now is the time to flirt like you've never flirted before! Don't forget to bat those eyelashes! With each command Pyrrha grew more nervous and embarrassed, but so far all of Nora's advice had worked out wonderfully. Who was she to argue with success?

"This is going better than I could have expected. But of course since it was my plan after all." Nora sat across the street at another café enjoying her own parfait as she observed the lovebirds through a pair of binoculars, still wearing the sunglasses and fake mustache.  
"So this is where you've been hiding." Said a tall figure sneaking up on Nora from behind.  
"Eep! I don't know what you mean, you must have me confused with someone else."  
"Nora I know it's you."  
"Hi Ren"

"What are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing~" Trying out her best innocent smile. Ren wasn't falling for it.

After looking around Ren spotted Pyrrha and Jaune clumsily eating the parfait and laughing together, then he put two and two together.  
"Lets leave them be."  
"Wha- but- I don't know what you're talking about."  
"They'll be fine on their own. How about we go get lunch, my treat." Ren reached over and slowly pulled off the mustache and sunglasses to reveal a pouty Nora.

It had been a while since Pyrrha received any advice from her helpful fairy and was growing nervous again. They were nearly done with the parfait and would quickly be moving on.  
"I'll be right back." She said as she headed back into the café, bag in tow.  
"Take your time." Jaune shouted back at her. Once she was out of sight his head hit the table. He was a confused mess. From the moment he laid eyes on her that day his heart had been beating fast. 'What has gotten into Pyrrha?' he pondered. Meanwhile in the ladies room Pyrrha was messaging Nora.

[What happened to you? I haven't heard anything from you in the last ten minutes. I checked and the earpiece isn't dead.]

[Sorry Pyrrha, Ren caught me. (• ε •) You're on your own but remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Remember, Flirt Flirt Flirt! Gotta go, Ren is taking my scroll away. Good luck~! (ง'̀-'́)ง ]

And with that Pyrrha was left to fend for herself. After reluctantly returning leaving the safety of the bathroom, Pyrrha and Jaune headed off to their next destination.

"OH

MY

GOD

Girls check it out, is that Pyrrha with Jaune?! Do you think they're on a date?! HEY PYR-" Ruby quickly muffled her older sister's big loud mouth.

"Shh if they are on a date you don't want to ruin it do you? So that is why Pyrrha was dressed up today."  
"You knew and didn't tell me? Oh I have got to get the scoop on this"  
"Yang please, control yourself."  
"What's the matter Weiss, jealous now that lover boy isn't fawning all over you anymore? Haha"

"I for one am happy for them. They seem like they are enjoying themselves so we should let them be."  
"Oh Blake you're no fun."

Finally after a long day and many hardships Ren and Nora were back in their room, Nora frantically pacing back and forth. Ren refused to give Nora her scroll back, or let her take his so she was left in the dark if her perfect date plan was working or falling apart. 'How dare Ren interrupt me when it was just starting to get good.' Scoffed the Orange haired ball of nerves. Just then the door to their room opened and in walked their remaining teammates, faces still bright red.  
"Hello everyone, we're back. Ren, Jaune, I'm going to change so could you two give us some privacy?"  
"Y-yeah sure Pyrrha."  
"Thank you for a wonderful day." With a slight grin, Pyrrha leaned up and gave Jaune a soft kiss on his cheek before walking into the room, hat behind her back. Nora and Ren just kind of stared with amazement before a huge smile washed over Nora's face.  
"YES!" She screamed before jumping at Ren and wrapping her arms around him.  
With both of the boys gone, Pyrrha's outfit changed and her signature headpiece back where it belonged, a smug Nora crept closer.  
"So0o0o0o I take it that everything went well~?"  
"We had an enjoyable afternoon together, even if someone disappeared part way though."  
"Blame Ren, he can be no fun sometimes. So are you two officially dating now, did you kiss him, did he kiss you?"  
"I think it is still a little early for me to share. But I am thankful you gave us this push."

"Oh, you sweet naive girl. I haven't even begun to pressure you two. I've already written my maid of honor speech for your wedding. I'm gonna need you to get married on a farm, a lot of my jokes rely on that."

Once again Pyrrha's face glowed a crimson brighter than her hair. She had only just finished her first date and here Nora was talking about marriage.

"We are a long ways off from thinking about that, but now it is your turn."  
"What do you mean?" With all the worrying and pacing about, Nora was only now changing out of her earlier outfit and into more relaxing clothes.  
"It's your turn to go on a date with Ren, and this time I'm not taking no for an answer." With a boop of her finger on Nora's forehead and a wink from the love-struck lady Nora had only one reply.

"Eeep."


End file.
